Time, Love It's Only a Change of Time
by seezee
Summary: Let's take a glimpse into Annie and Auggie's life in the future. We'll spend some time with them in 2014 dealing with sadness, but then there is a change of time; and we'll find out where their life's journey takes them in 2021. This is a longer-than-usual one shot.


This story takes place a number of years in the future. I'm not sure what inspired it, but it explores Annie and Auggie's family life along with some of their very personal and sad hurdles as well as the joys they experience in coming years. And, yes, it is a rather long "one shot," but I could not bring myself to break it up. It give us a glimpse into Annie and Auggie's life for one afternoon in 2014 and about a 24-hour period in 2021.

**Time, Love … It's Only a Change of time**

**Autumn 2014**

A black SUV pulled into the driveway of the elegant Georgetown home and came to a soft stop. The driver shifted into park, engaged the parking brake and took a deep breath before glancing into the rear view mirror.

Wind whipped the large oak tree in the front lawn and the light mist made the afternoon feel cooler than the temperature that displayed on the vehicle's digital thermometer. Sam Wallace had been driving Auggie Anderson, one of the younger CIA deputy directors, off and on for a year and a half. Generally, the deputy director would tease with him during their drives about the Cubs or the Bears in games with the Nationals or Red Skins. But … this afternoon's drive had been somber … and very sad.

"Mr. Anderson," Sam whispered, "we're parked in the driveway."

Auggie nodded. He squeezed Annie's shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Hey … we're home. Can you make it in to the house, or do you want me to carry you?"

Annie stirred and raised her head from his shoulder. "I'll be ok, I think. Just let me hang on to you to keep me steady."

Sam had come around to the right rear door to help Annie slide out of the car. He held her steady while Auggie climbed out and unfolded his cane. When he was sure Auggie had the situation under control, Sam grabbed Annie's tote bag from the vehicle's rear storage area to follow the couple to the front door. He stayed about five paces behind when he heard Annie start to sniffle again.

Auggie unlocked the front door and settled Annie in the love seat in the living room. He turned back to the foyer. "Sam?"

"I'm at the front door, Sir. I have Mrs. Anderson's bag. Is there anything else you may need me to do? If there is, please let me know."

Auggie held out his hand for the bag as he thanked Sam. "No … but thank you. We just need time to process what has happened, and Annie needs to rest. My mom is coming from Chicago over the weekend."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Anderson," Sam whispered. "You and Mrs. Anderson would have been wonderful parents. I know you will be real soon."

Auggie nodded and started to say thank you, but the lump in his throat and the tears that were welling up stopped the words. He just continued to nod, and Sam understood. He patted Auggie's shoulder and closed the door as he left. Auggie made sure the door had closed, turned the dead bolt, and rested his head on the closed door.

He folded his cane and put it on the end of the foyer table before he rejoined Annie in the living room. Finally, they were totally alone; and had a couple of days alone to mourn the loss of their first child early in the fifth month of Annie's pregnancy.

Auggie walked back to the living room and joined Annie on the love seat. Their heartbreak was palpable. The second he sat down, Annie grabbed him in a crushing hug and sobbed. Auggie held her, comforted her, and patted her back all while tears streamed down his cheeks. Neither one of them had ever known such sadness.

More than an hour passed before Annie mentioned that she'd used the last tissue. Auggie wiped his wet cheeks, stood up and asked, "Linen closet, right?"

Annie managed a little smile, "Uh huh, middle shelf. They're stacked on the right side of the shelf."

Auggie returned moments later with the tissues and a couple of bottles of water. They drank the water without talking. Annie broke the silence. "Who knows?"

Auggie sniffled and cleared his throat. "Joan and Arthur and I let your friends Erin and Janice know what happened. That's it."

"Are they sworn to secrecy?"

"Annie, we all work at the CIA. Of course, they're sworn to secrecy," he said with the tiniest smile to the tone of his voice.

"Auggie, I'm so sorry. I tried so hard to do everything the way I was supposed to. I stopped drinking coffee and tea and soda. I didn't drink. I've never smoked. I didn't over exercise and work out really hard when I realized I was pregnant. I ate more vegetables than I wanted," Annie said through sobs.

Auggie drew her in to him and reassured her she'd done nothing wrong. "Annie, stop blaming yourself. The doctor said you were a model patient. It's something that happens occasionally, and unfortunately it happened to us. The important thing is you are going to be ok."

Annie nodded and said, "I'm going to be ok, are you?"

"We just need time to heal," Auggie said sadly. He hugged Annie tightly and whispered to her, "I wasn't this heartbroken when they told me that I would never see again." Auggie felt Annie nod her understanding against his shoulder. He held her tighter trying to reassure and comfort her.

Another hour passed before Annie sat up and took a deep breath, she felt weak and crampy and had a headache that came with crying too much. She took a deep breath. Auggie rubbed her back and listened intently before asking, "You OK?"

"I need to use the bathroom," she said as she stood up.

Auggie stood up with her and asked if she could make it by herself. Annie looked up into his face, and for the first time in two days she smiled. "It's just a few steps, Auggie, I'll be fine," she said before she reached up and kissed his cheek.

When she returned to the living room, she could hear Auggie putzing in the kitchen. She lay down on the sofa and dozed off in a troubled slumber. A few minutes later, Auggie returned carrying two plates with turkey sandwiches and sliced apples. "Annie?" he called out.

"I moved to the sofa to lie down."

"Here," he said as he set the plates on the coffee table. "I thought we both needed to eat a little something."

"Oh, Auggie," she said reaching for his hand so he would know where she was, "you're always taking such good care of me."

He squeezed her hand and said, "We take care of each other. It's the way it should be. Now, try to take a few bites. Do you want water or a glass of milk?"

They ate their snack in silence; and after Auggie had rinsed the plates, they made their way upstairs to the bedroom to sleep and to heal.

* * *

**Spring 2021**

"Mommy, why do you have to go away?" six-year-old Catherine Amanda Walker asked Annie while she packed her bag.

Katie sat cross legged at the foot of Annie and Auggie's king size bed watching closely as her mother packed her olive green bag, which was on the bench at the foot of the bed. Annie slipped her short laced boots into a travel shoe bag and synched it shut before dropping it into the luggage. Katie observed closely and asked, "You not takin' your fancy shoes?"

Annie looked into her daughter's sweet face and answered, "Not this time, Sweet Pea. I'm only going to be there a few days and the weather's not very good. I don't expect to have to wear fancy clothes … just casual things and things I'd wear to the office."

"Oh," Katie responded.

Annie reached over and playfully touched the tip of Katie's nose saying, "You're just like your papa. Nothing gets past you! And, by the way, where is your papa?"

"In the office talkin' to Gramamanda."

"Grandma Amanda," Annie corrected. "How do you know that?"

"I asked him to read me a story, and he said he'd do it later after he talked to Gramamanda."

"Katie, please … Grandma Amanda. It's two words. Grandma Amanda," Annie corrected her again.

"Grandma Amanda," Katie repeated deliberately with a mischievous smile that reminded Annie of Auggie's snarky smile when he was in a teasing mood. "I'm gonna ask Papa if I can talk to Grandma Amanda yet," Katie said scampering off the bed and started to run down the hall.

"Katie," Annie called. The child turned around and peeked around the door frame into the room.

"You want me?" Katie asked.

Annie smiled at her. "Yes, Sweet Pea, we need to have a little talk."

Katie frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all, Sweetie. I just want to talk to you about some things I'd like for you to try to do while I'm gone. OK?"

Katie nodded and walked back into her parents' bedroom. Annie sat down on the bed and patted it, indicating where she'd like for Katie to sit. The little girl climbed back onto the bed and plopped down sitting cross legged.

Annie cleared her throat and reached over to take Katie's little hands in hers. "You know I'm going to be gone only a few days. I should be home Tuesday evening."

Katie nodded. "Where're you goin'?"

"Overseas to work a few days in an office much like where I work when I'm here at home," Annie answered. "I need for you to help me with something so I don't worry about you and your papa while I'm gone. First, I want you to mind your father and do what he asks. Bedtime is bedtime … no negotiations while I'm gone."

Katie nodded. "I'll just go to bed even if I'm not tired."

Annie smiled at her and shook her head. "And there's something else I'm going to ask you." Katie looked up into her mother's eyes. "I want you to be helpful to your papa."

"Helpful?"

"Yes, helpful. Behave yourself. Don't get in trouble at school, because Papa might not have time for an unexpected meeting with the teacher and principal," Annie started her list of ways to be helpful. Katie hung her head, still embarrassed about the incident that caused both her mother and father to be called to school on a Thursday afternoon not too long ago.

"Keep track of the things that belong in your book bag yourself, because Papa isn't going to be a whole lot of help in finding something you've been careless with. Don't leave any of your toys or belongings laying on the floor for Papa to trip over. And, help in the kitchen if he asks you. Can you do that for me, so I don't worry about either one of you while I'm away."

Katie recited back the things she was going to do to be helpful.

"That's my girl," Annie said hugging Katie. "Now, go talk to your Grandma Amanda."

Katie hopped off the bed and ran down the hall.

Annie smiled as her daughter ran out of the room then finished packing, except for the toiletries that she would add in the morning. Katie's papa was having his weekly phone visit with his mother in Glencoe, and Katie had learned to wait until they had talked a while before she asked to talk on the phone. Auggie was pushed back from his desk smiling as he told his mother he and Katie will do just fine for the four days Annie has to be out of town for work.

Katie walked up to her father and put her small hand on his forearm that was draped over the arm of his executive-style desk chair. She'd been taught that she should never be noisy when either of her parents talked on the phone, because they sometimes had to talk to some very important people. She'd figured out on her own how to let her father know she was ready for some attention.

Auggie's smile widened when he felt Katie's touch, and he reached around to pat her on the back as he rolled back to give her room to climb onto his lap. Katie brightened when the chair rolled farther back and with a slight one-armed assist she climbed into Auggie's lap. She could hear her grandmother's voice, so she whispered, "Please, may I talk to Gramamanda?"

Auggie put his forefinger over his lips, but nodded a yes. When Amanda Anderson stopped to take a breath, Auggie said, "Mom, I think your granddaughter wants to talk."

Katie took the cordless receiver from her father and started chattering to her grandmother about her day in first grade and the plans they were making at school for a play. She also explained that while her mother was out of town, she was going to help Auggie take care of her. As she talked, she leaned into her father's chest and Auggie held her with both arms, feeling thankful. "OK, Gramamanda, here's Papa again."

Auggie held out his right hand. Katie gave him the phone and leaned back against his chest while he finished his conversation with Amanda. She had no intention of getting down until she had her bedtime story or a promise of one.

Annie had changed into her sleep pants and a tee shirt before setting off to join her husband and daughter. She stood at the door to the study and smiled at the perfect father-daughter scene. Auggie said "goodbye" several times and reassured his mother that he and Katie would be fine while Annie was gone. He returned the phone to its cradle and swiveled in his chair to face the doorway. He smiled saying, "Staring again?"

"Busted, I guess," Annie said softly. "For the record, admiring your husband and child sharing a tender moment is not staring."

"Noted." Auggie responded with a happy smile. Katie had fallen asleep in his lap, in spite of her desire for a bedtime story. He tried to rouse her gently, but she snuggled deeper into his shoulder. He shook his head and held her tightly as he got up to take her to bed.

"I'll go turn down her bed," Annie said as she hurried down the hall to Katie's room. She opened the door wide for Auggie, but didn't bother to turn on the light. There was enough light for her from the hall, and she didn't want to risk waking Katie. Annie took three of the four stuffed toys off the bed and laid the worn teddy bear on Katie's pillow. Stepping back and putting her hand on Auggie's shoulder, she announced, "Ready."

Auggie put Katie in her bed, kissed her forehead and pulled up the blanket around her. "Sleep tight, Sweet Pea," he whispered. Before leaving the bedside, he checked that Katie's head was centered on her pillow and Bear was where he needed to be.

He turned to leave the room with his right hand slightly extended. Annie reached over and took his hand and they walked back to their bedroom. They didn't talk until they were in their own room, for fear of waking Katie who was notorious for extending her bedtime when she knew one of her parents would be away for a few days.

Entering the bedroom, Auggie asked Annie if she was packed and ready to go. "Everything except morning stuff, so I have about two minutes of packing after I get ready in the morning. The car service will pick me up at five. You still OK getting Katie ready for school?"

"Katie and I will be fine. It's not like we haven't done this before," Auggie said with a little huff.

"I know," Annie said as she spread toothpaste on her toothbrush. "It's just that she's been getting a little more difficult in the mornings."

After Auggie was in his sleep pants, he walked toward the bathroom and stood at the door until he heard Annie rinse her mouth. "I already told Harriet I was coming in later in the morning. My goal is to get her to school in something that's acceptable to the dress code and with her hair combed."

Annie laughed. "You didn't set your standards too high, did you?" Coming out of the bathroom, Annie patted his shoulder before she told him that she'd hung several school outfits on the hook inside Katie's closet door. "She'll be happy if she has a choice, and I think I had the good sense to choose some of her favorites." Annie reassured him. "Use the brush in the top drawer of her vanity for her hair. She thinks it pulls her hair less."

"You realize, don't you, that your little Katie is turning into a fashionista," Annie continued. Auggie grinned, because he thought the acorn didn't fall too far from the tree. "What do you find so amusing?" Annie asked pointedly.

Auggie let out his stifled laugh. "Seems she takes after her mother." Annie swatted his arm.

"Let me finish, will you?" Annie demanded. Auggie tried not to grin and nodded. "I've been letting her choose her own weekend clothes. Her jeans and tops are folded on the shelves on the left of her big closet. And her dance leotard is in the bottom drawer of her dresser."

"Shoes?" Auggie asked.

"What?"

"Shoes … ballet shoes … I don't want a meltdown over lost shoes," Auggie explained.

"They are on her shoe shelf in the bottom of her closet," Annie said.

"If your flight has wi fi, email me so I can ask questions if there's a problem," Auggie said only half teasing.

Annie giggled, "You and Katie will do great while I'm gone. She adores you and I think she's looking forward to having you to herself for four days. And, I had a heart-to-heart with her about misbehaving at school, so I hope you don't have to make a trip to the school."

While Annie talked, Auggie walked toward her and held out his arms so she could step into his hug. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "So that explains the comment to my mom about how she's going to help me take care of her."

"Guess so," Annie said unapologetically.

"The car is coming at five?" Auggie asked. "We'd better get some sleep because you're going to have to get up at three thirty."

Annie agreed, flipped off the light switch and climbed into bed snuggling up to Auggie. "This is what I miss the most when I'm working overseas," Annie sighed. "No matter how crazy my day is, I come home and you hold me. It makes me feel safe and it recharges me," she confided.

"It recharges me, too," Auggie whispered.

* * *

The three thirty alarm buzzed at Annie and she groaned. Auggie reached across the bed and patted her shoulder, then gave her a gentle push, telling her to hit the shower. Annie showered quickly, half dried her hair, dabbed on some makeup and lip gloss and tossed the rest of what she needed into the luggage. Auggie dozed. He woke again when he heard her zip the luggage and got up to carry the bag downstairs.

"You don't have to do that," Annie said.

"Yes, I do. You'll bounce it down the steps and wake Katie. I'm counting on another few minutes of snoozing after you leave. You keep a lookout for the car, and I'll make you some coffee."

Auggie returned to the foyer with a travel cup of coffee with skim milk and sugar for Annie. "Here you go. This should get you to security. You can fill it up again when you're in the concourse."

Annie sipped her coffee, and the couple discussed their daughter's schedule while she was going to be out of the country. Annie saw the headlights of the car turn into the driveway. "They're here."

Auggie picked up Annie's bag and carried it down the three steps to the front walk. Annie hugged him tightly and started to give more instructions about Katie. "Annie, try not to worry. We'll do great, and you'll be back Tuesday … Wednesday at the latest. If something unexpected comes up on this end, Katie and I will figure it out."

The driver came up the walk, greeted the couple and took the bag to load into the car. Auggie gave Annie one more hug and whispered, "Be careful out there."

"It's an administrative visit to London, Auggie."

He patted her back and smiled, "Yep, I know what you can do with an administrative assignment."

Annie grabbed his hand and squeezed it before he turned to go back up the steps into the house. He closed and locked the door and checked his watch … five ten. He could get in a fifty minute nap before his day began.

The alarm clock alternately buzzed and announced the time. Auggie slapped the off button and sat up on the side of the bed for a few minutes to think through his day. He'd have to hustle to shower and get dressed before he woke Katie to help her get ready for school. He organized the morning in his mind like the beginning of a mission, but realized dealing with a six-year-old would come with many diversions.

Auggie went to Katie's room to wake her up, but as he walked in she said, "Hi, Papa!"

"Good morning! How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes, but I didn't want to get up until it was time."

"Well, Sweet Pea, it's time. Let's get your face washed and get you dressed for school."

Katie clamored out of bed and pulled the comforter up before heading into her bathroom. Auggie gave her some privacy for a few minutes while he smoothed out the comforter and put her stuffed toys in place. When he heard Katie washing her hands, he asked if she wanted help washing her face.

"Mama always helps me," Katie answered.

"Ok, then," Auggie said and he took a wash cloth from the linen closet.

Katie held out a bar of soap and explained, "Mama uses this soap. She says it's special for my skin."

Auggie washed Katie's face, and told her to give her teeth a good brushing. "We'll give your teeth a quick brush after you've eaten breakfast." When Auggie felt Katie's teeth had been properly brushed, he instructed her to "get out of your pajamas and start getting dressed." He opened the closet door and found the outfits Annie had hung on the door. He held up two choices. "Which one of these strikes your fancy for school today?"

Katie studied her choices. "The one with the green top."

Auggie smiled. "And which one is that?"

"Oh," Katie said. "Sorry, Papa." And she tugged on the outfit with the green top.

He laid the chosen clothing on the foot of the bed and hung the other outfit for another day. He heard her opening drawers to get her underwear and socks. "What do you feel like eating for breakfast," Auggie asked.

"Can I have the oatmeal with raisins and nuts?"

"Sure, if I can find it," he chuckled.

"It's in a box next to the regular cereal," Katie explained. "I'll help you find it. I'm dressed, but I'm having trouble getting tucked in, and I can't get my shoes tight enough," Katie said.

"Let's see what we can do to fix that," Auggie said. He sat on Katie's bed and she stepped over to stand in front of him. He reached around her small torso and tucked in her top, and then he adjusted the laces on her tennis shoes and retied them. "Now, we need to comb that mop of hair," he teased. "Can you go get me your favorite brush?"

Katie ran to the drawer, retrieved the brush and returned to her father, who did a remarkably good job, in Katie's opinion, of taming her hair. "That didn't hurt near as much as when Mama does it," Katie announced as she put away the brush.

"I need to get some things from my room," Auggie said, "and then we'll fix breakfast. Do you have anything in your room that belongs in your book bag?"

Katie looked around her room and reported, "Nope."

She followed her father down the hall to her parents' bedroom where she watched her father tie his tie, pick up his suit coat along with his wallet, keys and folded cane. Auggie held out his hand to Katie, she took it and they walked down the stairs together to fix breakfast and start their day.

Auggie toasted a bagel for himself and microwaved a bowl of instant oatmeal for Katie. They talked about Katie's day while they ate, sitting at the island. "Papa, they just threw the paper in the driveway. I'll go get it."

Auggie swallowed his bite of bagel. "No, not by yourself. We'll go get it together."

"Mama lets me go get the paper by myself," Katie argued as she swiveled to slip off her stool.

"Katie? Turn around and look at me."

She huffed … sounding remarkably like her mother … and turned back around to face her father. Auggie reached out to her and put his hands on her upper arms. "Katie, here's the deal. Your mother can watch you through the dining room window when you go out for the paper to be sure you're safe. I'm not able to do that, so humor me and let me go with you to get the paper," he pleaded. "It will make me feel better, ok?"

"Well, ok?" Katie said softly with a hint of a pout.

Auggie didn't tell her the whole story. When she was older he'd explain she needed to be careful because of where her parents work.

When they finished their breakfast, Katie helped carry the dishes to the sink and they went out together to retrieve the newspaper. Auggie instructed his daughter to brush her teeth while he loaded the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher.

"Do you want to watch television while we wait for the car?" Auggie asked when she returned from the downstairs powder room.

"Not really," she said. "I can read the newspaper for you like Mama does."

"You don't have to do that, Sweet Pea."

"I'm the best reader in first grade, Papa. I can do it. Please let me do it. I really want to."

Auggie poured himself a second cup of coffee, pondering his daughter's insistence to read the paper. He checked his watch and realized they were actually ahead of schedule. The car wouldn't be coming for them for another thirty-five minutes.

"OK, if you really want to do that, it would help me get a head start on my day," Auggie said. "Where do you want to sit?"

"At the table like you and Mama."

They settled at the table with Katie spreading out the paper. "You want me to read the headlines like Mama does?"

Katie was taking her self-appointed job so seriously, Auggie couldn't help but smile as he sipped his coffee. "You read the headlines, and I'll decide whether I need to know more. Deal?"

"Deal," Katie said, and she started reading. Auggie knew she loved to read and the teachers had told him and Annie that Katie was the top reader in her class; but he didn't realize how well she could read aloud. When she came across a word that was difficult for her, Auggie had her spell it and then helped her sound it out.

They had almost made it through the front news section when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Katie said as she hopped off her chair.

"No, you will not," Auggie said authoritatively. Katie stopped dead in her tracks.

Walking to the front door Auggie said, "Make sure you have your book bag, and anything else you need for the day. Do you have your extra assignment book? Is that due today?"

Katie checked the bag's main pocket, and reported the book was there. Auggie opened the door, and Sam said, "Good morning Deputy Anderson."

"Hi, Sam. We have to drop Katie at her school and then we can go to the office."

Stepping out onto the front porch, Auggie held out his free hand and commanded, "Katie."

Katie reluctantly took her father's hand and they walked down the steps and started down the sidewalk. "I'm not going to get lost going to the car, Papa."

"I know, but like I said before, humor me," Auggie said with a smile. "As long as your hand is in mine, I know you're safe."

Sam opened the back door of SUV and Katie slipped out of her father's grip and climbed in. Auggie climbed into the back seat, and Katie settled into the booster seat that had been installed for her. Auggie leaned to find the seat belt strap and strapped in his daughter. Giving the strap a tug, he told Sam they were ready to "move out."

Sam chuckled. "Getting kids to school is a little like a military operation, isn't it, Sir."

Auggie quizzed Katie about what she expected to be doing during the day, and she explained her Friday schedule. They turned into the school driveway and Katie gasped, "Who's going to pick me up if Mama's not home?"

"Elizabeth will be here … driving Mama's car. If I can get away from the office a little early, I'll be here in this car with Sam," Auggie explained. "Does that sound OK?"

Katie nodded and then remembered quickly to say "Yes."

Auggie laughed, "You almost forgot to answer, didn't you?"

Katie giggled. When the car stopped, Auggie unbuckled her seatbelt and Sam opened the door to help her get out of the big SUV. Auggie handed over the book bag to Sam and said, "You have a great day, Sweet Pea."

"You, too, Papa," she said as she ran toward the school entrance.

As the SUV was leaving the school driveway, Auggie pulled his phone out his suit coat pocket and called Barber. "Talk to me Barber, anything happen overnight?"

"Hey, Man. Scandinavia and Europe were quiet, but Eastern Europe and the Mid East are another story. We need to get the heads of those desks together when you get here."

"I just dropped Katie off at school, so I'm a good half an hour away. See if they can be in my office in 45 minutes. If we don't run into traffic, I may have a minute to grab a coffee before the meeting."

Barber said, "Forty-five minutes. You've got it."

Auggie made several calls to overseas stations to get their staffs' opinions on what was happening around the globe. When he finished with the call on the encrypted phone, he handed the phone to Sam to stash in the glove box. Sam pulled up to the side entrance that Auggie preferred, turned to him in the back seat and let him know his door was lined up with the entrance.

'Thanks, Sam," Auggie said, "I'll let you know as soon as I can whether I'll be able to pick up Katie or leave later."

* * *

Auggie spent his day as Deputy Director Anderson helping to solve problems, advising on crises, and answering questions. When he checked his watch at quarter to three in the afternoon, he felt that he could pull off an early getaway to pick up Katie from school. He phoned Elizabeth to let her know he could make the school run with Sam's help.

"Great. I'm putting together some weekend meals for you and Katie, and it's taking longer than I had planned," she explained.

"Sounds good," Auggie said. "It'll save me having to rely on take out."

Elizabeth laughed. "You know that I know you're a pretty good cook, don't you?"

"Can't get anything over on you, Elizabeth. Guess Annie's given me up."

"Mrs. Anderson asked me to do some shopping and put a few things together for you to finish cooking, in case you had problems at work. I got you fresh bread and deli meats and I've made spaghetti sauce and the meatloaf recipe that Mrs. Anderson said both Katie and you like. I baked cookies and a pan of brownies."

"Sounds like you've got us taken care of for the weekend. Thank you," Auggie said.

When he finished his conversation with Elizabeth, Auggie called Sam and said he'd meet him at the side entrance. Auggie climbed into the passenger seat of the SUV and retrieved his phone from the glove box and turned it on. There was a voice message from Annie saying things were fine with her and she'd try to call home before Katie's bedtime.

Auggie leaned his head back on the headrest and took a deep breath. "Tough day, boss?" Sam asked, knowing Auggie couldn't and wouldn't give him any details.

"It hasn't been an easy one," Auggie said with a slight smile. "I'm just relieved it worked out so I could manage getting away to pick up Sweet Pea. I know if you can get me home early, then you'll have a few extra hours to spend with your boys."

"You're right, Boss. We'll both get some extra time with our kids tonight."

Sam pulled the SUV in the pickup line and looked in the area where the children were waiting. He saw Katie just as she noticed the SUV and started waving and jumping up and down. "She spotted us, Auggie. We have five or six cars ahead of us."

Sam stopped and said, "We're up."

"I can get the door for her," Auggie said getting out of the car and opening the back door. He heard Katie tell the monitor, "That's my papa standing by the big car," before she ran across the walk to him calling, "Papa, I'm here. I'm right here."

Katie touched her father's hand to let him know where she was standing. Auggie reached down, picked her up and put her in the back seat before following her in. She slipped out of her backpack book bag and climbed into the booster seat. Sam edged along slowly with the cars trying to exit the school drive while Auggie helped Katie get buckled in. Showing a little bit of exasperation, Katie asked, "How much longer do I have to sit in this thing?"

"Be patient, Sweet Pea. You need to grow just a little bit more, before we can ditch it," he said tousling her hair. On the way home, Kate recounted every moment of her first grade day including reciting the list of next week's spelling words.

In the driveway at home, Auggie helped Katie out of the car and made sure she'd collected her book bag. He checked to be sure his phone was in his jacket pocket and opened the front passenger door to retrieve his folded cane. Sam walked around to check that they had everything they needed. Sam and Auggie shook hands and wished each other a good weekend.

Katie tugged on her dad's hand, indicating she was ready to get into the house. Auggie unfolded his cane, held out his free hand and said, "OK, Sweet Pea. You can lead the way."

"Elizabeth," Katie squealed when she ran through the foyer, "I smell cookies."

"Yes, you do, but you have to ask your father if you can have one."

"Please, please," she implored.

"We're both going to change clothes," Auggie said, "and then we can have one cookie and a small glass of milk. Does that sound OK?"

"Yes," she said, dropping her book bag in the corner and running for the staircase.

"Katie," Auggie yelled. "Did I just hear you drop your book bag in the kitchen?"

Katie stopped in her tracks and hurried back to pick up the bag. "Oh, sorry Papa," she said before she ran off again.

Twenty minutes later they were both dressed in jeans and tee shirts enjoying their cookies and milk in the kitchen listening to Elizabeth's instructions about the food she'd prepared. Auggie wrote the instructions on his Braille note taker, and Katie paid close attention to the instructions, too. She helped Elizabeth put the food in the refrigerator and repeated back the contents of each dish.

Auggie and Katie agreed that they would like the meatloaf for supper … with mashed potatoes and green beans. Much to Auggie's chagrin, Katie preferred canned green beans to fresh or frozen; but that made it easier on him. Preparing the potatoes and beans would be easy.

While Auggie and Katie finished their snack, Elizabeth cleaned the kitchen counter and put things back where she'd found them. Re-energized from her snack, Katie asked Auggie if she could play outside.

"What do you want to do?" Auggie asked.

"Play on my swing set," she said as she opened the back door.

"Whoa, wait up," Auggie said as he walked to the table in the foyer where he had left his cane when he came home. He grabbed the cane and followed Katie outside where he relaxed on the patio and enjoyed listening to her play. After more than a few trips down the slide and playing on the climbing bars, she ran back to the patio yelling, "Papa, come push me on the swing." Auggie stood up; and before he could unfold his cane, Katie was tugging on his hand.

"OK, Katie," Auggie sighed as they made their way across the lawn to the swing. "Just a few minutes. We need to go in so I can put the meatloaf in the oven."

"Stop here, Papa," Katie instructed as she positioned Auggie behind the swing. Auggie heard her settle into the canvas seat before she said, "I'm ready."

Auggie took a half step forward with his arms extended slightly and made contact with his daughter's shoulders. He gave her a little push and stepped back slightly. Katie giggled. He anticipated her swinging back to him, made contact and gave her another, stronger push. Katie's giggles grew louder.

Almost fifteen minutes later, Auggie announced it was time to stop to go inside. Katie groaned, "You sure?"

"I'm sure," he said and stepped away to allow Katie to stop the swing. Auggie unfolded his cane and called her name. Katie hopped out of the swing, ran to her father and slipped her hand in his.

Katie skipped alongside her father. "That was fun!" she said breathlessly. "Can we do that again tomorrow?"

"We'll see," Auggie said.

Katie looked up at her father and furrowed her brow, processing his statement.

The father-daughter team worked together making their dinner. Auggie could have easily handled the tasks by himself; but Katie insisted on staying close, so he put her to work. With the meatloaf baking and the potatoes simmering, Auggie took the dinner plates out of the cabinet and flatware out of the drawer. He handed the flatware to Katie and asked her to set the table.

"What about the plates?" she asked.

"Thought I'd put our food on them and take them to the table. Is that OK with you?"

"Uh huh."

"Why don't you get the bottle of ketchup out for the meatloaf," Auggie suggested because he knew it was on a lower shelf of the fridge door.

After they'd enjoyed their dinner, Katie asked for another cookie for dessert. It had sounded like she'd eaten a good amount of real food, but Auggie asked if he could take a look at her plate. Katie smiled and shoved her almost-empty plate toward him. All that was left was a couple of bites of meat and a few green beans. Auggie wiped his fingers on his napkin and said, "OK, Kiddo, it's time to clean up."

Elizabeth had unloaded the dishwasher, so Auggie needed only to load the dirty dishes. He rinsed the glasses and started to place them on the top shelf. "I can do that," Katie announced.

"You can?"

"I help Mama load the dishwasher all the time."

Auggie grinned. "How did I miss that?" he asked.

"You always get a phone call after dinner and go to your office or to the family room," Katie explained.

Auggie thought for a second and realized that happens a lot. "Well, how do you help?"

"You rinse off the dishes and stuff and hand them to me and I put them in the dishwasher. All except those heavy pans. Mama's afraid that they're too heavy. But I leave spots for them," Katie explained.

Auggie was surprised at how smoothly the cleanup went and how much of a help Katie could be. They rewarded themselves with another cookie … eaten off a paper towel to avoid another dirty plate … and went upstairs to watch a movie in the master bedroom.

Auggie sent Katie to her room to start to undress for her bath. He changed into his sleep pants and a comfortable tee shirt. Katie was peeled down to her underwear by the time her father joined her to run her bath. She asked for bubbles. Auggie frowned. The bottles on the edge of the tub were not labeled, because Annie usually prepared Katie's bath.

"OK, Sweet Pea, you gotta be my eyes on this one."

"What, Papa?" Katie asked.

"Which of these bottles is shampoo and which is bubble bath?"

Katie walked up and touched his hand holding the bubble bath bottle and said, "Bubbles. It's the rounder one. Don't put too much in … it makes a lot."

"Mysteries of fatherhood when you have a daughter," Auggie thought. "How much is too much bubble bath?" He poured some into the palm of his hand and swished it under the faucet. "How's that?" he asked Katie.

"Good," she answered as she climbed over the edge of the tub and into the warm water. Auggie let her play a few minutes before he finished her bath and rinsed off the bubbles with the hand-held shower head. He wrapped her in the bath sheet and carried her to her bed where he had laid out her clean pajamas. Katie yawned as he finished drying her off and helping her slip into the pajamas.

"Are you going to be able to stay awake for movie night?" he teased.

"I think so," she yawned and hugged her father from where she was standing on the bed. Auggie hugged her back, picked her up and stood her on the floor.

"Go pick out your movie."

Katie rummaged through the basket of DVDs on her bookshelf and returned with "Finding Nemo." She handed it to her father. He turned the case over in his hands, and finding the label said, "Finding Nemo? That's a good one, isn't it?"

"Yep," she said. "I like it a lot." With that proclamation, she ran down the hall to her parents' bedroom. Auggie followed her, and by the time he caught up with her, she had loaded the DVD and was ready to watch. When her father came into the room she announced they were ready and asked for a soda.

"How about a little bottle of water?"

"Mmmm … OK."

Auggie went to his office where he had a small fridge stocked with small bottles of water, some soda and a few beers. He returned with two bottles of water.

Katie had scrambled up onto her parents' king bed and holding the remote was ready to start the movie. Auggie unscrewed the water bottle top and handed it to Katie to take a few sips. Katie handed it back for safekeeping on the night table. Katie plumped the bed and decorative pillows against the headboard for both her and her father so they could settle back with the movie.

Katie was immersed in the movie, while Auggie listened to the distant dialog and was thinking through some of the problems that had cropped up during the day. Katie bounced with enthusiasm as the movie progressed and snuggled up to Auggie, who put his arm around her and pulled her closer. She leaned against him and concentrated on her story, occasionally giving her father a commentary of the action.

A few minutes after seven thirty, Auggie's phone rang and announced that Annie was calling. "Hey, Mrs. Anderson, what are you doing up in the middle of the night?"

Annie laughed. "I fell asleep early, woke up to go to the bathroom and realized you guys might still be awake … so here I am. I wanted to say goodnight to Katie and … well … just hear your voice. It just gets harder and harder for me to be away from the two of you."

"We miss you, too," Auggie said softly.

Katie sat up abruptly. "Is that Mama?" she whispered.

Auggie put his finger over his mouth and nodded while he listened to Annie. "Hey, I think someone just realized her Mama is on the phone," Auggie told Annie.

"Put her on."

Auggie held out the phone to Katie. "Want to talk to yo …." He started to ask when Katie snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Mama, where are you?"

"I'm working in an office in another country. What are you doing? How was school today?" Annie asked to divert Katie away from the specifics of where she was working.

Katie described her day at school, new spelling list, the movie she was watching and how she'd helped fix supper and clean the kitchen afterwards. Annie laughed. "Sounds like you've had a busy day and that you're doing a good job of what I asked you to do. I'll be home soon. Now, let me talk to your father."

Katie handed the phone back to Auggie, paused her movie and climbed off the bed to go to the bathroom. When he heard the door close, Auggie asked Annie if she'd told Katie anything specific before she left.

"I had a little heart-to-heart with her, telling her it was important for her to mind, follow instructions, and be helpful. Why?"

"Oh," Auggie said, "that explains it. You told her to be helpful."

"Got a problem?" Annie quizzed.

"Not at all," he laughed. "She's stuck to me like glue since we came home. Sort of anticipating my every move. Helped a little fixing supper. Set the table and helped load the dishwasher. You've taught her how to load the dishwasher?"

Annie chuckled. "Yes, I did. She likes to be in the kitchen, so I give her little jobs. She didn't get in your way did she?" Annie asked with concern.

"No, she really was a big help," Auggie said proudly. "But I don't want her to think she HAS to help me."

"Auggie, we're a family. We help each other. Don't you dare go where I think you may be headed."

"Understood, loud and clear," Auggie said with a smile. "Besides … in a few years when we really do need her to help, we won't be able to pry her away from the computer or TV."

Auggie changed the subject when he heard the bathroom door open. "She's back, huh?" Annie asked.

"Yep."

"Let me talk to her one more time."

Auggie handed the phone back to Katie. "Katie, I'm so proud of you," Annie said. "I just wanted to say good night and tell you again how much I love you."

Katie smiled, "I love you, too. And I'll try really hard to be good."

Auggie took the phone from his daughter and whispered, "Ditto" to his wife. "Good night," he said, "we miss you, but I think we have it under control."

Just as the movie was ending about forty five minutes later, Katie fell asleep on her father's chest. When he was sure the story was over and credits were rolling, Auggie turned off the player and TV, picked up Katie and carried her back to her own bed. He was glad he'd thought ahead and had turned it down before they'd watched the movie. He pulled the blanket up around Katie, made sure her bear was on the pillow with her and kissed her forehead.

Auggie stood at Katie's doorway for a few minutes listening to her even breathing, and returned to his bedroom only when he was sure she would stay asleep. He smiled to himself as he walked down the hall. Auggie sat on the edge of the bed and picked up his phone. In just a couple of taps on the screen, he was calling Annie.

Annie reached over to pick up her phone and wondered what was up at home. She'd only just spoken to Auggie and Katie. Nothing could have gone wrong in such a short period of time.

"Auggie? What's up?" she asked sleepily.

"Did I tell you today that I love you?" Auggie asked quietly.

"What?" she asked propping herself up on her elbow.

"I don't remember telling you I love you when we talked earlier. I wanted to remedy that and tell you how much I love you and how lucky I am to have you and Katie in my life. I'm a lucky guy," Auggie said.

Annie was quiet for a moment before she whispered, "I love you so much Auggie, and, yes, we are very lucky.

* * *

Well, Auggie survived Friday night with Katie. Now, he has to make it through Saturday with Katie's ballet class and whatever world politics and CIA hurls his way. No doubt, he'll handle it with great skill and style. Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
